


Septiplier One-Shots

by tmi



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmi/pseuds/tmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! So, I have a lot of discarded ideas for things I want to write. I thought, "why not put them all together and write those instead of writing what you're supposed to be writing?"<br/>Yeah, I'm sorry. I just usually get writer's block after like the second chapter :)))))<br/>Anyways, here you go! Sit back, relax, and watch as these two get into a bunch of trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY I SHOULD BE UPDATING OTHER THINGS BUT I DIDN'T AND I'M SORRY

"God damn, it's so hot!" Jack complained as he folded his arms. He sat under the unfolded beach umbrella, and on top of his septic eye towel. His trunks matched his gleaming blue eyes, that were full of regret. Mark simply laughed at his statement as he sat back in the sun. Jack stuck a tongue out at the Korean before saying,  
"Guess it's my fault for having a boyfriend who's afraid of water." Jack mumbled, smirking. He knew that would set Mark off. Mark fixed his glasses and crossed his arms.  
"It's not water I'm afraid of, it's just the ocean!" Mark whined, his bottom lip quivering as if he were in a cartoon. Jack rolled his eyes, hugging his knees.  
"I know, I know. I just didn't know you were that afraid of the ocean." Jack said, moving closer to Mark. Mark simply shrugged and looked back out to the sea, watching his friends all play out in the taunting waters. Jack took this moment to stealthily land a kiss on Mark's cheek. Mark flushed instantly.  
"W-What was that for?" Mark asked, turning to Jack. But, Jack was already back in the shade, panting and using his hand as a fan.  
"It's so fucking hot out here! Makes me wish it were rainin' or something." Jack said, falling onto his back dramatically. He put a hand on his forehead, arching his back as if he was in pain. Mark sighed, before an idea popped into his mind. He took Jack's arms and pinned them to his towel, causing the man to sit on top of Jack.  
"You better stop complaining before I give you a reason to be hot." Mark said in a low, husky voice in Jack's ear. Jack shivered, opening his mouth to say something back.  
"He got you there, Jack," Cry said before Jack could respond. That made Jack flush even harder. Mark looked up and nodded, saying a quick "thanks". Soon Felix came up to the umbrella and greeted them as if Mark wasn't in the middle of dominating the paler man. Mark looked back to Jack.  
"Let's continue this somewhere else, shall we?" Mark asked, pulling up the green-haired man before he could say anything.  
"Continue? I didn't say we could continue, Mark!" Jack said, flustered. Mark didn't say anything in reply, but instead pulled Jack into a bathroom and pushed him into the biggest stall. He then pinned him against a wall and pressed his lips against Jack's softly. Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, running a hand through Mark's hair. Mark pulled away, taking a deep breath. He then moved off Jack and started towards the door.  
"Mark!" The half-hard Irishman whined. "What are you doing?"  
"What?" Mark smirked and winked. "Didn't you say you didn't want to continue?" Jack bent over, his knees together and his bottom lip being bitten.  
"Mark, you fucking tease." Jack complained. "Get over here, you gotta finish what you started!" Mark raised a brow.  
"What's the magic word?" Mark asked, crossing his arms. He loved it when Jack was mad.  
"Get over here and shove your dick up my ass or I swear to god!" Jack yelled. Mark shrugged.  
"Good enough." Mark pressed himself back up Jack's body, elevating Jack slightly. Jack wrapped his legs around Mark's body, entangling Mark's hair with his hands. Mark pressed his lips against Jack's slowly, tauntingly. He teasingly licked Jack's lower lip, as if he needed permission before entering Jack's mouth. Jack pulled Mark closer to his body, forcing Mark's tongue into his mouth. Jack slipped a hand down to his trunks, feeling himself. Mark pulled away almost instantly.  
"What are you doing?" Mark asked. Jack's face couldn't get any redder. "Didn't you ask me to do that?"  
"Mark, you're purposely taking a long time!" Jack pursed his lips. "I couldn't help it." He added softly. Mark smirked and pulled away yet again.  
"Well, go ahead." Mark put his hand out in invitation. Jack raised his brow, stumbling to stand.  
"What?" Jack asked, his hand on his hip.  
"You said I'm taking too long, so go ahead and do it yourself." Mark crossed his arms and leaned on the other wall. Jack face was still as red as before.  
"T-That's embarrassing!" Jack whined, his hard member making a tent in his trunks. "Come over here!"  
"Well, think of it as..." Mark tapped his chin. "Punishment." He chuckled, watching, waiting.  
"Fine, I don't need you anyway! Go then." Jack shooed Mark. Mark laughed.  
"Oh, I'm not leaving." He booped Jack's nose. "I'm staying right here and watching." Jack puffed out his cheeks.  
"Okay, fine." Jack mumbled. He sat on the toilet reluctantly, his boner starting to hurt. He glared at Mark, who was staring at Jack with playful eyes. This was all Mark's fault. Jack then suddenly had an idea. He was going to tease Mark just as much. He pulled down his trunks, just enough to see the V. He then bit his lip and did a slight moan, his thumb still in his trunks. He pulled down the sides, inch by inch, watching Mark get harder by the second. He moaned again, slightly louder, just to get Mark excited. If he was doing a show, it'd better be worth it. He finally got out his boner, touching it gently. He started at the base, slowly making his way up. He closed his eyes, doing yet another moan. This one a little over exaggerated, but who cares? Mark was already hard, and his eyes were begging for more. Jack then stopped and spread out his legs.  
"Get over here, big boy." Was all Jack said before Mark was on him like predator on prey. He sucked on his neck and messed with his nipples, but that was all just a flash before he already had Jack on the floor and bending over. Jack looked back at Mark and laughed.  
"Eager, are we?" Jack asked. Mark nodded obediently, as if he were a dog. Mark licked his fingers and stuck two in Jack's ass. Jack let out an unexpected moan, arching his back inward. Mark grabbed Jack's hip, the other hand placing another finger inside. Jack stuck his ass up, begging for entry. Mark complied immediately. He pulled down his trunks and thrusts into Jack, his hands now pulling Jack's hips closer. Jack was grasping the floor, his moans letting loose. Everything felt great, nothing could possibly ruin thi-  
"U-Uh," A man opened the stall, his face red as a tomato. Jack flushed a beet red, while Mark just waved.  
"Hey, wanna join?" Mark asked. Jack slapped Mark's hand, his face somehow turning redder. The man shook his head and was out the bathroom in milliseconds. Jack then pushed his hips back, wanting Mark to continue. Mark complied, going back to thrusting wildly. Jack was about to finish when Mark grabbed Jack's dick and started to jerk him off while also thrusting. Jack just moaned senselessly, not knowing what else to do. Mark flipped him over and pressed his lips against Jack's, mindless thrusts and kisses ended the hot (literally) sex. Jack panted wildly, staring off into space. Mark pulled out, taking deep breaths. Jack then glared at Mark.  
"What?" Mark asked innocently.  
"Now I'm really hot!" Jack complained.


	2. I'm Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au: Mark is a closeted gay with a crush on a straight Jack, who has a girlfriend.

In high school, you're mostly confused. Confused about classes, confused about homework, confused about sexuality, confused about gender. But, you see, I already got that down. I'm Mark Edward Fischbach, a male junior in highschool, who has good grades and a good standing.

Most importantly, though, I should mention that I'm gay. 

I've never told anyone that I'm gay. Scratch that, I only told my mom that I'm gay. She said, and I quote, "Come out when you're ready." 

I haven't come out yet, after four years. That doesn't mean I don't crush on cute guys in my school. But, lately, there's only one guy on my mind. 

His name is Jack, and he's the dreamiest guy in school. He's got a cute Irish accent, and a green floof atop his head. He has a smile that will brighten up a room, and blue eyes that remind me of the sky. He's perfect for me!

Except there's one problem. Jack is as straight as a pole. He has a girlfriend named Singe, but everyone calls her Wiishu. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm plotting revenge or anything, but I am extremely jealous. He's dating another hot Korean. Besides Wiishu and I, there's no Koreans in our class! He just had to pick the only other Korean besides me. I love him, but seriously?

So, I just stare and watch, listen, eavesdrop, and follow. It's not stalking, it's simply being... Shy? Oh, fuck, I know I'm being creepy. But he thinks of me as a friend! A straight friend. I want to tell him, I wanna tell everyone, but I can't. 

Why? There's a perfectly good explanation for why I can't tell anyone. The people at my school would judge me. Wait no, they're very open in this school. Uh, my friends wouldn't think of me the same- No, they're very welcoming and open minded. My parents would disown me?- Nope, I've already told my mom I was gay and she was fine with it. I just don't want to! I'm embarrassed. 

"Mark!" a refreshing Irish angel called to me. I turned around, startled. I awkwardly waved, shutting my locker and tried to lean on it. Be cool, Mark. Be coo- I missed the locker and fell over, hitting my head on the metal and started to bleed. I just quickly stood up and did a fast thumbs up. Then I passed out.

Next thing I knew I was in the nurse's office, laying on a bed. Oh, what if Jack carried me here? What if he's waiting on the other bed, staring lovingly into my eyes, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Mark Fischbach, I see you're awake." The nurse was looking straight at me, as if this wasn't the first time she tried to grab my attention. I shot up, laughing. 

"Yup! So, I better get going." I said, looking around for my bag. Where is it? The bag wasn't on the bed, or on the sides of it, so where could it be?

"Mark!" The nursed yelled. The yelling startled me, causing me to fall back on the bed. I look back at the nurse, who was holding my bag. 

"Mr. McLoughlin brought it in for you after he carried you here." The nurse explained, but instantly regretted it when she saw the glowing of my eyes. I quickly grab my messenger bag, swinging it around my shoulder and waving goodbye to the nurse. I then walked to class quickly. 

As I entered my Chemistry class I waved to Bob, one of my oldest friends. Usually he'd be partnered with me, but as I came to sit next to him the teacher called out to me.

"Mark!" Mr. Tucker, our chemistry teacher, yelled. I look up and raise my brow.

"Yes, sir?" I replied politely.

"Didn't you read the email I sent your parents?" He asked. I shook my head, and he sighed. "Of course you didn't. There's a student from another class being transfered here. Do not ask me the details for I do not know. All I do know is you'll be their new partner as of today." He explained. He then turned to Bob. "Bob, you'll be with Wade from now on." 

I sighed, moving to the empty table in the back. As soon as the bell rang for second period, a certain beautiful male came rushing in. 

"Seán, how great of you to join us." Mr. Tucker mumbled to the transfer student.

"Sorry, I got confused on where the class was. Also, I go by Jack." He answers, looking around to find where he sits.

"Okay, Jack, you'll be with Mr. Fischbach." Mr. Tucker waved his hand in my general area. Jack looked over and smiled. He then jogged to the back table and grabbed a seat.

"Hey," Jack whispered with a slight wave. A blush covered my cheeks.

"H-hi, Jack. You uh, T-Thanks for uh, nurse's office, m-me passed out." Mark jumbled up some nonsense. Jack giggled at the response.

"No problem, Mark." Jack gave me a quick thumbs up, and I almost died. Here he was, the heaven send from up above, sitting next to me. I rest my head in my hand, turning slightly to watch as he tapped his pencil on his lip in thought, and as he stared at the teacher with such beautiful blue eyes.

"Mark, if you can't concentrate with Jack as your lab partner then I'll gladly move you back to your original seat." Mr. Tucker warned. I snapped out of it, looking around to see everyone staring at me. Including Jack. My face flushes as I apologize. No more staring at Jack.

That happened a few more times. I zone out, staring at Jack's face, and get warned not to do it again. Thankfully, class ended after the third time.

"Hey, Mark?" Jack looked over at me as soon as class was out. I stuffed my stuff into my bag, slinging it around my shoulder and tried to escape. I was almost out when Jack caught my bag and dragged me back inside. Everyone already left, including Mr. Tucker, because it was lunch break.

At our school, the freshmen and sophomores usually go to the McDonalds across the street, and the juniors and seniors usually drive somewhere to eat. Almost no one goes to eat at the cafeteria, even the teachers. By now I wouldn't be surprised if no one was here.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, looking back at Jack. He crossed his arms after shutting the door.

"Why were you staring at me throughout class?" He asked as he eyed me.

"I-I, uh, y-you see, I," I stuttered, rocking back and forth on my feet. Jack set his bag down on the nearest table and sat down, inviting me to sit as well. I set my bag down quickly, moving to the chair. I trip, though, and fall right on his chest. I could feel the vibration of him laughing, and his heartbeat. He didn't feel as calm as he looked. 

"A-Are you going to get up?" Jack asked, so I did. Now sitting and staring at each other. This is it, we're going to go in for a sweet and tender kiss, and we'll get married and have two kids, Oliver and Anna, and we'll be happy.

"Mark, do you like me?" Jack questioned. I had not thought he would ask that.

"Yes, you're a good friend." I answered quickly. He sighed.

"Mark, I meant do you wanna date me?" Jack asked. I really didn't think he'd ask that. 

"Is that... an invitation?" I asked, doing whatever I can to avoid answering.

"Mark, I have a girlfriend. You know this, right? So we can't be together." Jack kept talking, but I wasn't listening anymore. I was already crying, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I always thought we'd be together, I blocked out completely that he would ever say no. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I grabbed my bag, and was heading towards the door. I heard him get up and call to me. I opened the door. He was next to me, I was staring at him, so I grabbed his collar and kissed him. I pressed our lips together and grabbed the back of his head with my other hand and kissed him for a long time, but not long enough for me. I then pulled away, mumbling a quick "sorry", then walked out the door. I didn't bother coming to school the next day. 

Bob, Wade, and Suzy called me. They all were really worried. Arin texted me, telling me that Mrs. Harrison (our english teacher) cursed in class and almost got fired. I smiled at all the people who cared. I decided to go back to school.

"Mark!" Suzy waved, nudging Danny who tapped Arin. They all waved excitedly at me. I ran over and smiled.

"Hey, guys!"I greeted. Suzy instantly started to question me.

"Where were you?" Suzy asked.

"Why didn't you come?" Danny questioned.

"Where's the money?!" Arin pulled out his hands from his pockets to make fake guns. Danny laughed hysterically, but Suzy was still staring at me. I chuckled.

"Alright, so not my best joke." Arin gave in, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"I was at home, I didn't want to go yesterday." I answered. Suzy sighed, hugging me. I laughed. 

"Why?" Suzy asked, pity now in her tone.

"I got rejected by someone I liked." I said simply.

"By who?" Arin asked, moving closer.

"I'll tell you at lunch, when everyone's around. There's something I have to tell you guys." I explained. They all just nodded, and we all split up to head to class. 

I moved to my pre-calculus class, hoping to avoid Jack.

"Mark!" As if the gods were against me, Jack came over. He looked as if he wanted to talk, which is something I was not willing to do.

I move around him and into my math class. I greet the teacher and sit. 

"Mark," an Irish accent called out.

"You're not even in this class," Mark looked up at Jack.

"Yes I am, Mark, I've always been in this class!" Jack yelled. He took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

I put my head down, staring at the darkness.

"I'm not listening!" Mark said, putting his fingers in his ears and making noise like a challenge. Jack moved back to his seat angrily.

During lunch, I went outside to the meeting place with my usual group. Bob, Wade, Felix, and Ken. The Grumps (being Arin, Danny, Suzy, Ross, and Barry) sometimes join us, today being one of those days. But a certain unwelcome guest decided to join us.

"Hey Jack!" Bob greeted. 

"You know him?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's in my English class." Bob said.

"He's in my calculus class," Wade said, and Ross nodded his head.

"Same here." Ross added.

"I'm pretty sure he's in one of all of our classes." Suzy concluded. I grunted in frustration.

"Okay, well, before we get lunch, I have to tell you all something."I said, looking everywhere except at Jack. Everyone readied themselves.

"I'm... gay." I state. Bob cheered.

"Yes, I knew it!"He looked to Wade. "Twenty bucks, please."

"Y-You guys bet on it?" I stuttered. Suzy laughed, smiling in victory. 

"I told you guys, I told you." Suzy said to the rest of the grumps. They nodded in defeat. I smile, blushing.

"So you aren't mad?" I ask. They all bust out laughing.

"No, we're not." Felix said, patting my back. "I'm happy you came out to us."

"Let's go get lunch!" Ken yelled, and we all laughed.

We went to a pizza place so close we could walk. The grumps gathered together, Bob and Wade talked, Ken and Felix shared memes, and I was left with Jack.

"Mark, listen," Jack started to say.

"I hope I didn't ruin your virgin lips when I kissed them," I said defensively. "Bet you're too ashamed to face your girlfriend."

"Mark, I don't have a girlfriend." Jack almost yelled. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I heard that right.

"My girlfriend, I mean, my ex, found out we kissed. She's very homophobic, and... well, I'm single now."

"Oh, Jack," I almost cried. "I'm so sorry, I did that." I hugged him.

"Mark, it's fine. I was going to break up with her anyways." Jack said, laughing. I got off him and eyed him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you made me realize something, Mark. I'm not straight. Well, not completely. I'm not really sure what I am, but I know that I like guys and girls. If I was stuck with a girl who didn't accept me, then I would be sad for the rest of my life. Thank you, Mark." Jack hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Guys, come on!" Felix yelled. We realized we were very far from the group. 

"One sec!" Jack yelled. I raise a brow at him. He then pulled me down an pecked me on the lips. He blushed and started to walk away, but I wasn't content. I pulled him in and smashed our lips together, messing sliding tongue in and messing with his hair. He did the same. Soon, though, we had to move off each other. 

The rest of the way to the pizza place we held hands.


	3. Hey guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

No, sadly this isn't another chapter or a holiday special. But, it is important, and I've talked about it before. I know a lot of people will be upset, but I really feel like this should be done.

I'm not continuing this.

Well, it's not like I'm never coming back. But, there's a very good reason for why I've chosen to do this. Trust me, it's not like I did it so I could stop uploading.

This ship, Septiplier, has now become a community of people that like Jack and Mark equally. But, there is a HUGE problem. It's WAY out of hand. 

I know you've seen this kind of "rebellion" against the ship before; The most notable one is CJ not continuing to draw NSFW of septiplier, but of anti and dark, because they're fictional characters.

I'm stopping this because it's very upsetting for this ship to keep being pushed and pushed onto Mark and Jack. 

For example, the Cringemas livestream. Did you see any septiplier gifs of that? Any big septiplier moments? Think about it. They didn't even TOUCH while on camera. They have to change their own lives, and their own friendship, because we couldn't keep our beliefs to ourselves. 

And trust me, I know this is gonna suck. I really enjoy writing, and I like to portray both Mark and Jack with different personalities, but my god, we couldn't just stop and think before we tagged them in NSFW art! It's outrageous!

I know, this is only a few people. I know a lot of you readers aren't ones to tag them, or show them anything, and keep to yourselves.

And I know, this is a really teacher-like thing to do. Like giving detention to a whole class because a select few couldn't stop talking. But, this is all I can do to stop it. I want to at least influence ONE person while doing this. 

This needs to stop. We need to slow down, back up, and stop shoving our own beliefs into other people's lives.

Please, share this around. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's embarrassing to see our community be shamed upon. Make septiplier better again.

I have no idea what this "movement" or whatever is called, so if you guys can think of a hashtag or something, leave it down in the comments.

I'll see you guys when this mess is done. I might upload every once in a while, but I just want to get the point across. 

Bye, guys! I really hope this septiplier thing blows over.

(P.S. before I stop writing septiplier, I'm going to do a christmas one-shot. But then that's it I swear. Thanks guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I may or may not stick with this quick decision, I'm just tired of Mark and Jack shunning us.


End file.
